Cross Dragonoid
}} is a Bakugan and the evolution of Neo Dragonoid, after Apollonir gave to him his Pyrus attribute energy. He was Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan before he evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Information Description Cross Dragonoid is a dragon-like Bakugan that has four wings that are shaped, similarly to Lumino Dragonoid, in the form of a cross. Contrary to his previous forms, his arms are now detached from his wings as well as each arm bear five fingers each. Just like his previous form, Neo Dragonoid, he bears the Perfect Core diamond on his chest; the only disparity being that its colored changed to a shade of blue just like Infinity Dragonoid. A rather blatant feature to Cross Dragonoid is that he has a huge spike protruding from his back, an aspect shared by Delta Dragonoid. His horns have shown to be more developed; some even close to his eyes. As of his ball form, he bears similarities to his previous form; only certain features being elaborated such as his head shape, wings, etc. His ball form also can spin like Neo Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Neo Dragonoid evolved into Cross Dragonoid due to Apollonir giving Neo Dragonoid his Attribute Energy.Six Degrees of Destruction He battled Helios MK2 alongside Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda and won round 1 and 2. Even though Helios MK2 knocked away Elfin and Wilda, Drago managed to beat Maxus Helios MK2 without being in Maxus form due him using a very strong Perfect Core Ability Card called Burning Infinity.Spectra Rises He battled Helios MK2 again by himself and won thanks to a Perfect Core Ability Card.All Or Nothing He battled Dryoid in the first round alongside Magma Wilda and Helios MK2 and they won. In the second round, they didn't battle Dryoid instead he battled Farbros with Helios MK2 and lose due to the trap field and Professor Clay. The Pyrus Attribute energy was taken and the Vexos were finally able to activate The BT System.BT: The Final Battle He called all the Bakugan to run and get into the teleporter to escape to Earth. He and Helios MK2 go to New Vestroia alone and try to destroy the BT System while the others stay on Earth and take care of the Bakugan. After being encouraged by Wavern, he absorbed all the Six Attribute Energies in the BT System and evolved into Helix Dragonoid.Exodus ; Ability Cards * Superior Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Fire Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Shooting Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Cross Dragonoid. * Dragon Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, adds 300 Gs to Cross Dragonoid and adds 200 Gs to every other Bakugan on your team. * Spinning Tornado: Brings the opponent's power level back to their base level. * Burning Infinity (Japanese version: Infinity Burning): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and returns Cross Dragonoid's Gs to its base level if it is lower. (Perfect Core) * Maximum Dragon (called as Maximum Maxus Dragon in the English dub): Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. (Perfect Core) * Shooting Tornado: Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Cross Dragonoid. Physical Game Cross Dragonoid was released in Japan in Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos, and Darkus. A Translucent Pyrus one was the Bakugan: Defenders of the Core DS Japanese version exclusive. He spins like Neo Dragonoid Vortex. In Japan, the Pyrus version in BBT-04 comes with 540 Gs. The translucent Pyrus version in the Japanese Defenders of the Core DS Bundle comes with 580 Gs. An Anime Color version was released in BST-09 and BBT-07 and has 540 Gs. The Darkus version in BST-09 comes with 500 Gs. The Aquos version in BST-09 comes with 540 Gs. The Ventus version in BST-09 comes with 500 Gs, along with the one from Evolution pack C. Video Game Defenders of the Core Ability Cards: *'Impact Wave': Drago releases a wave of energy that heavily damages any opponents in it's path. *'Burning Aura': Triggers a powerful combo attack. *'Fire Armor': Generates a shield to deflect shots. *'Fire Pillar': Drago shoots a massive, multidirectional fireball. Trivia *Cross Dragonoid is the first evolution of Drago that hasn't used a Fusion Ability. *All of his battles involve Helios MK2, being an enemy or ally. *He is the first evolution of Drago to have four wings, and has arms fully separated from his wings. *His Bakugan form bears striking resemblance to that of Lumino Dragonoid's. *This is also the last evolution of Drago where he maintained his dragon-like appearance. After he evolved into Helix Dragonoid, he became slim, streamline, and sleek like Apollonir. References Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Legendary Soldiers Category:Maxus Bakugan Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance